Mariage
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Un petit oneshot mon tout premier sur FMA et ma première fic sur cette série. Warning: yaoi, je vous dirais pas les couples à vous de venir voir !


**Mariage**

**Base: Full Metal Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: Roy, Ed, Al, Maes et les autres ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle des Studios Pierrot pour mon plus grand désespoir...**

**Couple: Edward+Roy**

**Genre: shonen-ai et... je sais pas dans quoi classer ce OS... mignon...?**

**Note de Kimi-chan: Tout à l'heure j'ai vu l'épisode de Full Metal Alchemist où Hugues meurt. J'étais pas contente du tout parce qu'à cause de ça Roy a pleuré ! Alors j'ai décidé que Hugues n'était pas mort, na ! èé**

**Roy:pleure un peu Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi t'es mort ? T'es mon meilleur pote non ?**

**Hugues:se défend J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est au scénariste qu'il faut dire ça ! **

**Roy:regard fou et prêt à faire cramer tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas Où est-ce qu'il est ce scénariste à la con ! Que je lui fasse réécrire cet épisode sinon il aura les fesses grillées ! **

**Alias Kimichan: Bon du balais ! Je reprends où j'en étais restée: donc Hugues n'est PAS mort et le titre de ma fic est très explicite. Voilà je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois ). Ah oui j'oubliais, au loin on entend un rire sadique suivi d'une explosion et d'un cri de terreur.**

**Maison de la famille Hugues:**

**"Chérie, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !" s'écria une femme d'environ trente ans en se tournant vers une porte où des paquets de panneaux de couleurs annonçaient que l'on était les bienvenus dans la pièce.**

**"J'arrive Kaasan !" fit une petite fille en sortant en trombe de la chambre.**

**La fillette prit la main de sa mère et la suivit. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elles et une clé joua dans la serrure.**

**Salle 1:**

**Un jeune homme en smoking faisait les cent pas au centre de la pièce tandis qu'un autre homme en costume trois pièces et avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez fixait admirativement les pales du plafonnier.**

**"Arrête de tourner comme ça, je vais finir par avoir le mal de mer !"**

**"Mais et si jamais il me plantait ?" s'exclama le jeune homme, une expression d'inquiétude tirant légèrement ses traits.**

**"Roy ! Dis pas n'importe quoi !" rétorqua le sergent Hugues en remontant ses lunettes.**

**Salle 2:**

**Un jeune homme se regardait d'un oeil critique dans un miroir. Il leva les yeux de son reflet pour le porter sur le jeune couple derrière lui:**

**"Al, Winry, vous êtes sûrs que je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ?"demanda-t-il.**

**"Edward Elric, combien de fois il faut te le répéter: tu es parfait." répondit le dénommé Al.**

**Le Full Metal Alchemist fit volte-face et prit un air paniqué:**

**"Et s'il me disait autre chose qu'oui? Et s'il s'enfuyait alors qu'on est sur l'autel ? Et si..."**

**"Stop Ed !" dit fermement la blonde en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. "Rien de tout ça ne va se produire. Tout ira très bien."**

**Retour en salle 1:**

**"Aaaaah ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !" hurla le colonel, la tête entre les mains.**

**"Allons, reste zen. Regarde plutôt cette photo de mon petit ange, ça te déstressera." dit son ami.**

**L'alchimiste de feu poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, désespéré. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il encore être gaga de sa fille à ce point alors qu'elle allait avoir sept ans ? **

**"Ecoute Maes, je ne veux pas te vexer mais je n'ai pas de gosse et je me fiche royalement de ta gamine pour le moment parce que je vais me marier, est-ce que tu comprends ?"**

**Le sergent le fixa avec une petite moue et des larmes -de crocodile- plein les yeux.**

**"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es un monstre !" s'exclama-t-il faussement atterré.**

**"C'est toi le monstre ! Tu ne m'aides pas alors que je meurs de stress !"**

**Son subordonné le regarda un moment: il tremblait comme une feuille et tournait en rond. Hugues s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.**

**"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. J'en suis sûr."**

**"Dis... Tu veux pas aller le voir pour moi ?"**

**De nouveau dans la salle 2:**

**Edward s'avisait toujours dans le miroir. Plus il se regardait et plus il se sentait ridicule. Il poussa un énorme soupir. Alphonse était allé se préparer, étant son témoin. Et Winry l'avait suivi pour l'aider. Le blond était donc tout seul et son angoisse le submergeait plus que jamais. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir dans le reflet du miroir.**

**"Salut Edward !" lança le sergent en entrant.**

**"Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il en réponse à son salut.**

**Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et pirouetta pour montrer à quel point il était horrible. Le père de famille lui sourit:**

**"Je vois que tu es aussi stressé que Roy. Non, tu es très bien comme ça. Si j'étais Roy, je te trouverais superbe."**

**"Il stresse ? Lui qui est toujours d'un calme olympien ?" s'étonna l'aîné Elric.**

**"Oui. Il a peur que tu le plantes sur l'autel."**

**"Ah... C'est pas juste pour me rassurer, hein ?"**

**"Non, pas du tout. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, il ne te laissera pas tomber non plus." dit Maes comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.**

**Dans la salle 1:**

**Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts poussa doucement la porte. Elle s'approcha lentement du colonel qui semblait dans un état de nervosité sans pareil.**

**"Colonel, vous devez aller à l'autel." dit-elle d'une voix douce, en posant sur son épaule une main rassurante.**

**"Ah !" sursauta ce dernier. "Ah... Euh... Oui j'arrive." ajouta-t-il en se levant.**

**"Mon Colonel, vous savez vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Monsieur Elric vous aime beaucoup."**

**"Merci Ross. Ca ira."**

**Ils échangèrent un sourire et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.**

**Dans la salle 2:**

**Normalement, c'était son frère qui devait venir le chercher. Et le temps lui paraissait indéfiniment long. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette attente plus longtemps. Enfin le battant grinça sur ses gonds.**

**"Ed, on y va ?"**

**Question inutile bien sûr. Mais son grand frère semblait tellement nerveux. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en se tordant les mains.**

**"Ca va pas Ed ?" s"inquiéta-t-il.**

**"Si mais... Je... J'ai peur..." commença-t-il. "J'ai vraiment peur... Et si jamais Roy me disait non ?" rajouta-t-il d'une voix où perçait une angoisse palpable.**

**"Il dira oui, ne t'inquiète pas autant. Il ne le montre pas souvent mais il t'adore. Allez viens."**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles et le sourire encourageant de son cadet, Edward sortit de la salle le cœur un peu plus léger.**

**Devant l'autel:**

**Roy ne cessait de tripoter son nœud papillon sous prétexte qu'il était mal mis alors que celui-ci était parfait. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard anxieux vers le bout de l'allée tandis que la salle se remplissait et que les invités s'installaient sur les bancs.**

**"Arrête de jouer avec ce nœud pap', nom d'un chien !" s'exclama Maes en lui donnant un petite tape sur la main avant de refaire le nœud en question.**

**Une fois tous les convives assis à leurs places, le brouhaha s'affaiblit pour disparaître rapidement. Tous attendaient avec impatience le futur marié en blanc.**

**"Comment est-ce qu'il est ?" chuchota Mustang à l'oreille de son témoin.**

**"Je t'assure qu'il est superbe. Maintenant tais-toi et tiens-toi tranquille."**

**Dans le couloir:**

**"Alphonse, je peux pas y aller... Je vais mourir de honte et de trouille !" geignit l'alchimiste de métal.**

**"Ca suffit tes gamineries !" le réprimanda son cadet. "Tu aimes Roy, oui ou non ?"**

**"Oui, je l'aime... Mais..."**

**"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Alors arrête de penser à des choses futiles et essaye de ne pas tomber dans les pommes dans l'allée."**

**Edward souffla. Ils attendaient le signal. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et la musique démarra.**

**Retour devant l'autel:**

**La musique résonnait dans les oreilles du Flame Alchemist. D'une seconde à l'autre, son promis allait apparaître à l'autre bout de l'allée, tout de blanc vêtu. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et enfin, il le vit au bras de son frère. Son cœur se calma soudainement, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu peur quelques secondes auparavant. Et son futur époux avait choisi la carte de la surprise et de la tradition. Il portait une superbe robe blanche. La jupe était en soie ornée de roses cousues sur le tissu, les jupons en mousselines dépassaient juste comme il fallait, le bustier était recouvert d'une fine dentelle aux arabesques compliquées mais sensuelles, les bas blancs s'accordaient avec les petits talons, le collier ras de cou était du plus bel effet sur cette gorge nue uniquement habillée de quelques mèches bondes, les gants modelaient des doigts de poupée tenant un bouquet de tulipes blanc crème et le léger voile de tulle masquait son charmant visage dont la couleur carmine des joues ressortait. Le jeune homme était plus beau marié que dans tous ses rêves les plus fous.**

**Dans l'allée:**

**Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa peur s'envolait. Plus rien n'existait sauf l'homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et qui l'attendait au pied de l'autel. Sa seule peur à présent était que sa tenue déplaise au seul homme qui comptait dans sa vie. Edward ne sentait pas sur lui tous ces regards admiratifs et envieux. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Roy lui tendit son bras tandis que son frère rejoignait Maes.**

**"Tu es sublime." souffla le colonel avec un regard des plus tendres.**

**Ces trois petits mots étaient le plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait lui faire. Et jamais un compliment ne lui avait fait ressentir pareille émotion avant ce jour.**

**Au pied de l'autel:**

**Le prêtre se pencha sur sa Bible. De toute sa carrière il n'avait vu un couple aussi rayonnant de bonheur. Il les fixa un court instant avant de dire:**

**"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de deux êtres que l'amour unit profondément. Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union sacrée qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais."**

**Dans la salle, personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Mis à part les pleurs étouffés de certaines femmes comme ceux de Winry, Shizka ou Riza, on n'entendait rien.**

**"Bien. Roy Mustang, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Elric ici présent ? Jurez-vous de le chérir, de l'accompagner, de le soutenir dans la joie et le malheur, la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"**

**Même si le silence était total, tous retenaient leurs respirations et les filles avaient arrêtés de renifler un instant. Mustang regarda amoureusement son compagnon et sourit.**

**"Oui, je le veux."**

**Le prêtre fit un signe de tête avant de poursuivre:**

**"Edward Elric, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Roy Mustang ici présent ? Jurez-vous de le chérir, de l'accompagner, de le soutenir dans la joie et le malheur, la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"**

**Nouveau silence tendu de la part des invités. Elric pressa la main de son amant dans la sienne:**

**"Oui, je le veux."**

**"Les alliances, je vous prie." fit l'homme de Dieu, s'adressant aux témoins.**

**Le Flame Alchemist retira soigneusement le gant, prit le petit anneau dans l'écrin que lui tendait son meilleur ami et le glissa délicatement au doigt de son bien-aimé. Le Full Metal Alchemist ôta la bague de son présentoir et la passa à l'annulaire de son favori.**

**"Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser."**

**Le colonel souleva le voile, entoura affectueusement la taille du blondinet et se pencha sur lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser passionné qui fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements, une ovation même. Les mariés se tournèrent vers leurs convives, les yeux brillants et le visage irradiant de bonheur. Une grande sérénité les avait envahi.**

**A l'extérieur de l'église:**

**Les pétales de fleurs tombaient en une pluie légère et parfumée. Roy apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en chêne, portant dans ses bras Edward qui semblait aux anges. Il déposa posément "sa mariée en blanc" dans la calèche qui les attendait. Le blond se mit debout tandis que toutes les jeunes femmes se précipitaient dans son dos. Il fléchit les jambes puis lança le bouquet par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il entendait Jean Havock crier:**

**"Vas-y Ross !"**

**Les demoiselles virent les fleurs s'envoler puis retomber doucement. Toutes sautèrent aussi haut qu'elles purent mais la brassée préféra les bras d'une brunette aux cheveux très courts qui s'avéra être Ross. Celle-ci rougit lorsque ses compagnes de jeu la complimentèrent et demandèrent si Jean serait l'heureux élu.**

**Pendant ce temps, Mustang était monté à bord du carrosse et tenait les rênes du bel étalon blanc qui y était attelé.**

**"Soyez heureux !" leur souhaita Alphonse, la main de Winry dans la sienne.**

**"Ne faîtes pas de bêtises !" taquina le sergent, sa femme et sa fille à ses côtés.**

**"Merci tout le monde !" s'exclama l'aîné Elric, agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir.**

**L'attelage se mit en route, traitant derrière lui des farandoles de fleurs. Edward se blottit contre Roy qui passa un bras autour des ses épaules. L'église et les convives disparurent très vite au loin. Les deux anneaux brillaient aux doigts des jeunes mariés. Qui n'eurent besoin que d'un regard pour se promettre que rien ne pourrait les séparer.**

**Fin**

**Voilààà ! Ma première fic sur FMA est terminée ! En fait, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle traînait dans mon dossier mais je n'arrivais pas à la finir... Et là, grâce à Gackt et sa superbe chanson Hoshi no Suna j'ai été inspiré. Cette chanson est magnifique. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle exactement vu que je comprends pas le japonais mais la mélodie est vraiment sublime. Je trouve qu'elle convient parfaitement à ce couple. Si vous avez déjà entendu ce morceau n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez qu'elle va bien avec la relation EdxRoy ! Si cette fic vous a plu, il y a possibilité de faire une suite. Cette fic est aussi une petite dédicace en avant goût pour Yohko the démo. T'inquiètes pas ta fic FMA arrive bientôt, celle-là c'est pour me faire pardonner du temps que ça prend.**


End file.
